


I’ll Be There For You

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Ian Gallagher Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Trevor and Ian get into a fight that leaves Ian devastated and depressed, with his only friend Mickey to help pick him up.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Trevor, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I’ll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

It was hell. 

Ian had picked up on the signs of the distance between he and Trevor. It was obvious, and in the end, the fight that had sprung from it ended badly. 

He'd wanted to start with a simple "we need to talk" like conversation, but it escalated too quickly for comfort. And it ended with Ian storming out of Trevors house with two bags in hand and tears falling down his cheeks at rapid pace. 

He threw his bags into the back seat of his car, speeding to the only person he knew to go to. His now best friend, Mickey Milkovich. 

Mickey knew something was wrong far before Ian even arrived. He merely waited for the tell-tale of his suspicions. A moment later Ian's car screeched to a halt in front of the two story and he came barreling in. Mickey turned from his spot in the kitchen to see a disheveled Ian Gallagher standing in his door way.

Ian's shirt was far too wrinkled to fix now, his pants bunched up and wet from tears. His hair was a mess, spiked in areas that were unnatural, and his skin was pinkishly tinted.

Mickey walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and pulling him into a hug. Ian gripped onto Mickey's shirt, crying into his shoulder. 

"He... we..." Ian sobbed, but Mickey already had a feeling. He wasn't aware of how bad Trevor and Ian's situation was, but he had a rising suspicion their relationship wouldn't last. He'd witnessed fights between them before, and he'd supposed this was the breaking point. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Mickey could say. Ian buried his head into Mickey's neck more, and after a few minutes, his crying had slowed down. Mickey pulled away and wiped off the tears that were still beaded near Ian's eyes, and wiped off the wet from his cheeks. 

"Go sit down over on the couch, I’ll get you some water." Mickey said, and Ian nodded, walking to the living room quietly and sitting awkwardly on the sofa.

Mickey left to enter his kitchen and opened his refrigerator to grab the water he needed, as well as a bag of crackers from the cabinet if Ian needed to eat.

He handed the food over to Ian before taking a seat next to him. The redhead looked distraught, distant in his gaze. He cracked open the water and took a swig, remaining quiet.

“Did you get everything from his apartment before leaving?” Mickey asks, turning his full attention to the taller of the two. Ian shook his head ‘no’ in response.

“Just took some clothes and a book I think. He didn’t give me much time to leave honestly.” Ian says.

“I can go get the rest if you need me to.” Mickey offers, but Ian doesn’t reply this time. He continues to drink the water, staring off in thought.

Ian had been backtracking his relationship with Trevor for a moment, going over each incident and every word, trying to find when their relationship began to come undone. Ian believed it was his fault, maybe it was his disorder, or maybe how he lived, but he couldn’t tell. Trevor and him had never been that good of a couple to begin with, but not to the public. Mickey was just about the only person in Ian’s friend group who knew about their fights. Scream matches and fighting was almost a daily thing, and the few days where they didn’t fight, where they didn’t yell, Ian thought were the best days of his life.

Mickey and Ian sat in silence for a while, until Mickey cleared his throat, skipping between looking away and looking at Ian while he spoke.

“I’ll get your things tonight, you can stay here as long as you need. I’ll call your family too, let them know where you are and what happened.” He explained.

Ian felt tears enter his already sore eyes once again, placing a heavy hand on Mickey’s knee.

His voice cracked a bit when he spoke, but Mickey understood the sentiment it held from the red head beside him.

“Thank you, Mickey.”

The older of the two smiled, placing his hand on top of Ian’s, rubbing his thumb into the skin softly.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
